1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing components to substrates. In particular, the present invention relates to devices for locating a component on a substrate where desired in an efficient manner. More particularly, the present invention is related to devices for securing electrical wires and cables to studs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electrical wiring of building structures, it is necessary to secure the wiring, which includes cables containing wires, in a particular location on a substrate and in a manner that reduces the possibility of the wire insulation being compromised in the course of the installation. Further, the wiring must be secured at regular intervals on the substrate. In most instances, the substrate is a building stud. That stud can be made of wood or metal. In general, electrical wiring is secured to wood using securing devices such as nails, straps and staples, for example, and to metal using some form of metal clip with mechanical fasteners, for example.
The National Electrical Code (NEC) requires the installer to secure the wire on the side of the stud a certain distance away from the edge of the stud face so that there is a reduced likelihood that the wire sheath will be pierced by drywall screws when drywall is installed. In addition, those ordinances often require the installer to secure the wiring on the side of the stud at regular intervals, maximum spacing, not more than 4 feet, 6 inch spacing intervals, not more than six inches from a ceiling or floor and not more than six inches from a junction box. Other spacing requirements may also be applicable. These requirements, while important for safety, lead to a time-consuming process of securing electrical wiring to substrates. That is, the installer must ensure that the wiring is properly aligned with respect to the edge of the stud face—over wiring runs that can stretch for many yards—and the installer must go through the repetitive process of applying the securing devices at many places over those wiring runs. Any building of significant size requires a substantial amount of manpower to complete all required wiring in a proper manner. It is desirable to have a more efficient, but at least as effective, mechanism for building wiring.
The wiring installation process briefly described above has been suitable for the placement of the wiring where it is suppose to be located. The securing devices used to complete that placement are nails, staples, screws and spikes that are very sharp so as to penetrate into the stud. However, they are also sharp enough and placed with such force that they can easily penetrate the wire sheath, which can damage the wiring to varying degrees ranging from severing the wire to removal of the sheath to expose the wire itself. Either form of sheath compromise is undesirable. In the course of wiring an entire building, such compromise may occur more than once, it may not be visible upon cursory inspection and may not be detectable in initial power testing. If detected through electrical testing, it may be difficult to identify the source of the failure. Hours of inspection can be the result in that instance, with many man-hours spent attempting to solve the problem. Moreover, the compromise may not be detected until long after testing has been completed to satisfaction, when a serious problem occurs in the building including, but not limited to a fire event. It is desirable to have a mechanism for securing wiring to a substrate that eliminates the possibility of compromising the wire sheath during the wiring installation process.
Of course, it is the goal of all electricians to install wiring properly and without compromising the wire sheath. This can be a difficult goal to accomplish given the large number of securing sites required and the locations of the securing sites. For example, it is not uncommon for securing substrates such as building studs to be located in difficult places to reach and with little room to maneuver the tools needed to place the securing devices. As a result, the wiring installation may be less than perfect, or less suitable means for securing the wiring may be employed to accommodate the inconvenient location. This may be less of an issue in new building structures, but it is more of a concern in building renovations where wiring upgrades must conform to older substrate configurations. It is desirable to have a securing mechanism that can be used in virtually any location with minimal space required to effect the securing of the wiring to the substrate.
What is needed is an apparatus for securing electrical wiring to building studs. More generally, what is needed is an apparatus for securing components to substrates.